Auto dealerships today may physically deploy people to parking lots and other locations to allow potential customers the ability to test drive vehicles. Additionally, potential customers may not always have access to a vehicle for a test drive, as auto dealerships may not be open 24 hours and/or may be closed on some days. The physical location of an auto dealership may be at an inconvenient distance from the customer and may also have limited space for vehicle parking. Thus, the physical location, accessibility, and availability of auto dealerships and their vehicles can be a problem for customers or potential buyers who may desire to test drive a vehicle. Systems and methods to better facilitate vehicle sales are needed.